


It's Not Going to Run Away

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Shikamaru is a messy eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru's way of eating ice cream gets it every where. Good thing they plan ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Going to Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 13- Eating ice cream

“It’s not going to run away from you,” Sasuke told Shikamaru as he watched him scarf down his ice cream cone like his life depended on it. He was making a complete mess of himself, ice cream running down his chin and neck. He was going to need a bath before he was done.

“I don’t want it to melt,” Shikamaru muttered through a mouthful of rocky road. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and continued to eat his ice cream at a less rushed pace. A few kids at stopped to watch Shikamaru inhale his ice cream and Sasuke laughed out loud.

“You’re going to need a shower after you finish eating that,” Sasuke told him. Shikamaru was already down to the cone while Sasuke wasn’t even halfway through the second scoop of his.

“Well, I like ice cream,” Shikamaru replied with a shrug. He knew Sasuke honestly didn’t care how he looked when he ate ice cream like that, but Sasuke always liked to tease him.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Sasuke grinned. He let Shikamaru finish his frozen treat in peace, chuckling when he looked down at his shirt in annoyance.

“That’s why I always try and bring an extra shirt when we come to the amusement park in the summer,” Sasuke pointed out. He nodded at the backpack they packed bottles of water and lunch in. Shikamaru smiled sheepishly at him.

“I’ve been with you too long,” he murmured as he opened the pack and pulled out the shirt. It was a dark slate gray, one of Sasuke’s favorites on him and he rolled his eyes even as he smiled at his lover.

“There is no too long for us,” Sasuke told him and leaned forward to catch Shikamaru lips in a kiss. Shikamaru’s smile widened into a grin and he let Sasuke’s tongue explore his mouth, catching stray tastes of rocky road.

“The kiddies are watching,” Shikamaru informed his lover as he pulled away, cheeks flushed from the contact. Sasuke glanced at the gaping children who had been watching Shikamaru eat earlier.

“I’m sure they’ve seen their parents do the same thing at least once before,” Sasuke grunted and Shikamaru laughed loudly at him. The sounds startled the kids and they took off towards their parents, wherever they were.

“I’m gonna go clean up,” Shikamaru told Sasuke as he stood up. “Don’t run off without me.”

“This is your date day. I’m not ditching you,” Sasuke replied, lounging back against the bench. Shikamaru smiled happily at that and took off towards the bathroom.

 

 


End file.
